1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to methods for improving data processing systems and in particular to methods for efficiently managing the distribution of multiple documents within a data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to methods for permitting an originator of an electronic document to confirm the identity of the actual recipient of that document.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic mail or "E-Mail" systems are well known in the prior art. By "electronic mail" what is meant is a system whereby messages may be sent and/or received between two computers or work stations. For example, two computers coupled together by a Local Area Network (LAN) may be utilized to communicate detailed messages between the operators thereof. Similarly, two intelligent work stations coupled to a central processor may be utilized to transmit or receive electronic mail messages by utilizing well known communication techniques.
Well known electronic mail systems do provide an enhanced method of communication which may be utilized in situations were all parties in the communication loop are not on-line at all times, there are certain disadvantages inherent in such systems. For example, it is often desirable for the center of an item of electronic mail to determine with a high degree of certainty whether or not the item has been electronically transmitted to the correct location.
This particular problem has been addressed in select electronic mail systems which provide a confirmation notification when a distribution is "delivered" or placed in a recipient's "in-basket." While this technique represents an improvement over previously known electronic mail systems, it is often desirable to provide the center with a higher degree of information regarding the activities of an electronic mail recipient.
For example, in selected electronic data processing systems a first user may designate a second user or so-called "affinity" user who shall thereafter be permitted to access electronic mail items which have been transmitted to the first user.
Similarly, it is possible utilizing known state-of-the-art electronic mail distribution systems for a first user to "forward" all electronic mail delivered to that user to a second user. This is generally accomplished purposefully due to the first user being absent for some sustained period of time or otherwise being incapable of, or unwilling, to respond to electronic mail.
Therefore, it should be obvious that a need exists for an electronic mail system which permits an originator of an electronic document to ascertain with a high degree of certainty the identity of the actual recipient of an electronic document which has been transmitted by that originator.